dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 71
June 1, 2017 Episode 28: Age of Justice Travel back in time to the 1940s to save the past from a new threat: Per Degaton and his allies. This period in time has been identified as particularly vulnerable to manipulation, and it will be up to today’s heroes and villains to prevent Per Degaton from rewriting history and destroying the Justice Society forever! Join forces with the greatest heroes of the Golden Age – the JSA and the Blackhawks – in Age of Justice! The episode features new missions in two new open world environments, two new alerts, and two new raids (both with Elite versions)! Earn new feats, discover new collections, and fight for new high-level gear inspired by the Blackhawks and more! To get started, look for Age of Justice in your Mission Journal, once you have the required Combat Rating of 186. Age of Justice is free to access for Members. New Open World Zone: Time-Torn Area 51 Massive tears in time and space have divided Area 51 between 1944 and the present day. Soldiers from today and yesterday are fighting side by side, as well as against each other. Help stem the tide of WWII flowing into the present. *Access the new mission hub via the Watchtower or Hall of Doom using the Age of Justice teleporter. *Combat Rating: 186 New Open World Zone: War-Torn Village Travel back in time to a European village has been taken over by Baron Von Savage and his new collection of hybrid technology. Work with Lady Blackhawk and the Blackhawks to fight for the fate of the future! *Access the new mission hub via the Watchtower or Hall of Doom using the Age of Justice teleporter. *Level 10 and CR 186 New 4-Player Operation: Saving Justice Team up with both Wonder Woman and Golden Age Wonder Woman in a daring raid of Baron Von Savage’s base and free the captive members of the JLA. Be wary though – Doctor Sivana has been busy creating a new terrifying threat in his lab! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 8 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 186 New Raid and Elite Raid: Ultimate Soldier Doctor Sivana has taken fallen soldiers from the battlefield and constructed something of pure evil – the Ultimate Soldier! Do whatever is necessary to bring this abomination of war down. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 186 New 4-Player Operation: War Crimes Per Degaton and stormtroopers are raiding the future to steal modern technology and resources. They’re after anything that can give them an advantage in World War II. Your mission is to stop them. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 8 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 186 New Raid and Elite Raid: Justice For All Time is running out…literally! Storm the enemy stronghold to put a stop to Baron Von Savage and Per Degaton’s plans before their breach in the fabric of space and time becomes too unstable. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 186 Time-Torn Time Capsule The Time-Torn Time Capsule contains incredible gear, styles, and items sent directly to you from the Golden Age of comics. Each Time-Torn Time Capsule contains one sub-capsule (more on that below) and some items from a general list, including Soder Cola Ultimates, R&D Exobytes, complex materials, collections, and more. It may also contain the new Allied Forces Handheld Transceiver, a new WWII-inspired version of the Orbital Strike trinket! Time Capsule Updates The Time-Torn Time Capsule has undergone significant structural changes compared to previous Time Capsules based on player feedback. These changes are meant to make every open more worthwhile, and to get you to that rare item you're after more quickly. The previous Provisions and Tactical Mod sub-capsules have been removed. Tactical Mods are not included in the Time-Torn Time Capsule, and items from the Provisions sub-capsule have been moved to the general list that can be obtained with every open. That leaves the following three sub-capsules - the Mid-Nite Gear Capsule, the Time-Torn Emblem Capsule, and the Time-Torn Collector's Capsule - and more on them below! Mid-Nite Gear Capsule Inspired by the Golden Age's Doctor Mid-Nite, this gear set can be collected in pieces from the Time-Torn Time Capsule. When consumed, the pieces will be level-appropriate to your character. If you want to trade them, be sure to do so BEFORE you attune them! Plus, you can upgrade to the Enhanced Mid-Nite Gear for an even more radiant look. Collect enough of the standard gear and motes for this stylish set! Time-Torn Emblem Capsule Look for these eight iconic new emblems straight from the Justice Society of America! Collect them all for special feats. Just like the Mid-Nite gear, you can upgrade these emblems to emissive versions using motes and recipes. Time-Torn Collector's Capsule Completing collections from the Collector's Capsule will grant you these incredible styles: the Time-Torn Material, Time-Torn Aura, and the Robotic Arm Style! Category:Game Update